Romelle (Legendary Defender)
Romelle is one of the remaining descendants of the Altean surviors that were off planet performing trading expeditions during the destruction of planet Altea. While her people were grateful to the half-Altean Prince, Lotor for saving them, Romelle had questions about the colony that a hand full of Alteans, including her younger brother Bandor, were sent to. Biography Pre-Series Romelle is descended from Alteans whom Lotor had sought out following the destruction of Altea. Many Alteans were off world performing trading expeditions and went into hiding after the news, using their chameleon-like ability to blend in with other races. Lotor used his knowledge of the culture to track many of them down and bring them to a safe haven he constructed to keep them hidden and safe. Though everyone else viewed Lotor as their savior and worshipped him, Romelle had many questions and doubts, especially regarding a second colony that Lotor supposedly started. When her younger brother Bandor was selected for the colony, she begged him not to go, but he promised she would get to come some day and leaves her with a secret communicator, as communication between the colonies was prohibited. Some time later, Romelle received a message from her brother and discovered him in the wreckage of a pod, heavily injured. With his dying breath, he tells her that the colony was all a lie. Lotor arrives on scene to cover the wreck, forcing Romelle to escape. Knowing none of the other Alteans would believe her, she could not reveal the truth of Lotor's deceit to them. Season 6 One day while washing her clothes by a stream, she discovered Keith, Krolia and their cosmic wolf. Upon sharing their stories, they realized there was a connection between the concentrated quintessence the duo were tracking and the Alteans that were taken to the colony. Keith deduced that the colony must be nearby, as Bandor would not be able to pilot the pod for very long in his weakened state. Romelle reveals a similar transport pod in her possession, but that she nor any other of the Alteans can pilot it, having lost the knowledge to do so. Keith pilots the pod to the nearby moon, where they deduce the colony to be located and discover all the Alteans in pods, where their life energy is harvested to create Lotor's concentrated quintessence. Romelle journeys with them back to the Castle of Lions to reveal the truth of Lotor's deception. Personality Kind, caring, and intelligent, Romelle is in many ways an example of the best of what the surviving Alteans are capable of. She has a tendency to be skeptical, which was proven justified when her brother relayed that Lotor had been deceiving the Altean survivors. Due to her grief, Romelle is known to be very bitter, but not distrusting of others based solely on racial bias, as she trusted the Galrans Keith and Krolia, and sought refuge and an alliance with them in order to bring Lotor to justice. Gallery Notes *Unlike her 80's incarnation, this version of Romelle is not related to Allura and does not seem to hold any status of royalty. References Category:Females Category:Altean Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters